Byakuya/Quotes
}でね。悪いけど暫くそこで寝ていて欲しい。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya | You're so fragile... All I did was give you a little poke with my claws. I wonder if this how cats feel when they claw at things... 脆いなあ。 で小突いただけで。簡単に穴が開いちゃうなんて。こんな気分なのかな。障子を破る猫っていうのは。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya | Yeah, please stay down like that... I wouldn't want my clothes to get too dirty. ああ。そうだ。そのまま大人しくしていてくれ。下手に暴れられると服が汚れるんでね。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya | You've been trapped in my web, ready to be devoured. キミは既に僕の巣網に掛かっていた。『まな板の上の鯉』って奴さ。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya | I can't believe you wanted me to battle such a ferocious thing, Sis. I think even the ancient gladiators weren't forced into these kinds of brutal matches. こんな凶暴なのと戦えだなんて。本当に姉さんは人使いが荒いなあ。古代の剣闘士達だって。こんな過酷な戦いを課せられていなかったと思うよ。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya | Fighting on this Night, you knew one of us would end up writhing on the ground. I'm just glad it wasn't me. Hahahaha. この『夜』の下で戦っているんだ。お互い『こう』なることも覚悟の上だろう。僕は『そう』なるのはゴメンだけどね。ハハハハ。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya | A fight? Oh, please... This is nothing like that. This is just a hunt and a meal. Something has to satisfy my hunger, after all. 戦いだなんて。とんでもない。これは狩りであり食事だよ。この腹を満たすための。ね。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya | These eight claws are my arms and legs. I can target you from anywhere. A creature with only two of each could never defeat me. この８本から成る『 』で在り『 』は。どこからでもキミを狙うんだ。 が２本ずつの生き物に。捌ききれるものじゃあない。 | |- | class="head left" | Byakuya (VS Hyde) | I didn't really want to hurt you, but I had to intervene. Preaching justice with that expression on your face... It just pissed me off. 悪気はないけれど。邪魔はさせて貰った。正義の味方面したその表情がさ。なんだか無性にイライラしちゃってね。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | It looked like that was a tough battle for you, Byakuya. I didn't expect anyone here to be a match for you. 随分苦戦していたようね、ビャクヤ。貴方と渡り合える者がこんな場所に居るだなんて、少々意外だったわ。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | Manifestations are all relative, but this child is the exception. He's every manifestation's worst nightmare. His power isn't all that impressive, but still... Don't be too hard on yourself. 『顕現』には相関性がある。 のそれは誰に対しても相性最悪なの。この子自身の力は決して強くない。だから落ち込まなくて良い。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | No matter who or what I have to cling to... I cannot be defeated. Not until I find her... 例え何に縋ってでも、私は倒されるわけには行かない。あの子に再び巡り会うまでは、ね……。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | It may seem uncalled for since I don't have powers of my own, nor am I fighting. But... you're really quite weak. 無能力で、戦ってもいない私が出しゃばるのも がましいけれど。……貴方って弱いのね。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | This was a complete and undeniable victory... I truly realize the benefit of having you at my side. 順当で揺るぎないこの勝利。 と共に居る恩恵を実感するというもの。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | Now, Byakuya... Let's hurry on. We don't have the time to be resting in a place like this. さぁビャクヤ、先を急ぎましょう。こんな所で休んでいる暇など私達にはない。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | My name is Tsukuyomi. And this is my younger brother, my sword and shield, Byakuya. It would be a pity if you didn't at least know the name of your killer. 私の名はツクヨミ。そしてこの が剣であり盾である者ビャクヤ。死に逝く者がその引導者の名を知らないのも不憫なもの。名乗っておくわ。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi | I'll spare your life... But I suggest you think on it long and hard. One day, you must decide for yourself... whether this was mercy or punishment. 命だけは残して行くわ。これからの生き方を考え直すことね。これが私の優しさか惨さか。それは貴方自身が後に決めることなのだから……。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi (Rare) | I doubt someone like you would know the answer to this, but it couldn't hurt to ask...The Piercing Heart, Zohar the Doppleganger... Have you heard of her, or know their whereabouts? 貴方程度の者が知る由もないのでしょうけれど一応聞いておく。 、 『 』のゾハル。この名と所在に心当たりはない……？ | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi (VS Hilda) | I will return the favor... Not that you've ever done a favor for me, personally... Even "he" was a dear friend of mine, after all. 借りは返しておく。別に私自身が借りたものではないのだけれど。あんな男でも嘗ての私の仲間だったのでね……。 | |- | class="head left" | Tsukuyomi (VS Orie) | I have no intention of stirring things up with Licht Kreis... Unless you've laid a finger on her... In which case, I will not hesitate to bring you down. 貴女達『 』と事を構える気はない。もしあの子に手を出しているのなら、その限りではないのだけれど。 | |- |} Category:Quotes